Mario's Rage
Mario's Rage is a Mario game and part of the Mario's Rage Series. It introduces a fun new ability, the Rage Shroom! This 2D game takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sequel to this game is Mario's Rage 2: Darker Than the Moon. Story Another peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Peach are riding on Yoshi happily. Iggy Koopa then falls from an airship and kidnaps the three adventures. Mario soon finds out that Bowser stole the 8 Grand Stars and transformed them into machine fuels. At the end of each world you save someone from one of the Koopalings and recover the Grand Star in the castle/airship. Characters Luigi- The first playable character of the game- He has the Highest Jumping and Very High Speed- Already Unlocked Blue Toad- One of the first three Toads- Strong Wall-Jumping- Already unlocked Yellow Toad- Another one of the first three Toads- High Speed- Already Unlocked Toadette- The final Toad of the first three- Floaty Jumps- Already Unlocked Mario- The Mustachioed Hero in Red- All-Rounded- Complete 1-Castle Princess Peach- The lovely Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom- Floaty Jumps X2- Complete 8-Castle Yoshi- Shove that tongue back in your mouth!- Flutter Jump- Complete 2-Castle Items Super Mushroom- Upgrades you character to make them bigger. Poison Mushroom- Yep, this baby's back. Touch it and shrink. Fire Flower- Straight back to the classics. Throw and Burn baby! Ice Flower- Throw to freeze. Propeller Mushroom- Spin to fly. That's the magic rule. Super Leaf- Tail Smack in 2D! Cloud Flower- Fwoosh! A brand new cloud. Invincibility Star- Yippee! Rage Mushroom- NEW!-''' Once you grab this you can throw fireballs double the size of normal ones, jump higher and move faster. It looks like a Super Mushroom but the red is sparkly and the Mushroom itself is angry. Bowser Boots- 'NEW!-' Put these on and you'll be able to squash land enemies (Goombas, Koopas, etc.) but your jump will be halved and you can lose your power-up from airborne enemies. (Paratroopas, Swoopers, etc.) If you jump on an enemy you will squash them, but not bounce off, you will just fall. They look just like Bowser's Feet, but shoe sized. NOTE: You can use these and other power-ups at the same time. Grand Star- 'NEW!-' It is like an Invincibility Star but it lasts for triple the time! Also if you fall down an abyss it'll carry you back up. Tongue Twister- '''NEW!- '''Turns Yoshi's Tongue into a live tornado! Yoshi sucks up any enemies near it. Allies use it like a tornado in Super Mario 64 to reach high areas You get it by having Yoshi swallowing a Mini Tornado from Super Mario Galaxy. NOTE: This is a '''Yoshi-Exclusive Power-Up! Moves Old Moves Jump Move Crouch Wall Jump Throw Fire/Ice Balls Spin/Fly/Make Cloud Side Somersault Whip Tail Backflip Long Jump Roll Rolling Long Jump Fly With Tail New Moves Throw Giant Fireballs Crush Crystals/Enemies Tongue Twister Consoles The consoles this game is available on are the Wii, Wii U and 3DS. Worlds Prolouge: Airship A short level with you controlling Mario, Yoshi or Peach and an Iggy Koopa battle at the end. World 1: Mushroom Plains Revolves around getting to know the Rage Shroom and basic characters. The Mini Boss is Larry Koopa and the Big Boss is Larry with Phirana Plants on the sides. World 2: Dry Dry Desert Wow it's hot out here! More of the same, but boiling hot and Spinies and all over the place. The Mini Boss is Roy Koopa and the Big Boss is the Lakitu King & Roy in the cloud! World 3: Crystal Caverns Lemmy Koopa's dark hideout. This world introudces Bowser Boots and Crystal. Crystal shatters when you stomp on it with Bowser Boots. Mini Boss is Lemmy and the Big Boss is Crystalia. World 4: Jungle Hyjinks This world focuses on strategies rather than normal levels. You have to be quick! The Mini Boss is Iggy Koopa and the Big Boss is Horsey-Kong. World 5: Palm Tree Resort A very small world. The Mini-Boss is Wendy Koopa and the Big Boss is Cheif Cheep. World 6: Rock Rock Cliffs Woah! be careful not to fall. This world uses the Propeller Mushroom a lot. The FIRST Mini Boss is Morton Koopa, the SECOND Mini-Boss is Massive Moler and the Big Boss is Major Burrows. World 7: Puffy Clouds Ah yes, the peacefu... OMG! A Lakitu! Better grab that Cloud Flower and float away! First Mini Boss is Ludwig Koopa, Second is the Sledgster Bros. and the Big Boss is Copycat Ludwig. World 8: Land of Lava Sizzle, Sizzle, Burn! Sorry, that was Bowser toasting his marshmallows. Wait, Bowser! Oh no! First Mini Bosses are Boom Boom & Pom Pom, Second is Kamek, THIRD are Bowser Jr. & Kamek and the final boss is... Bowser and Bowser Jr. After that there is the final battle, against the crazy Iggy Koopa. Gameplay Works the same a New! Super Mario Bros. Wii. Gallery To Be Continued... DO NOT EDIT! But you can add a picture. Category:CrazieDave's Creations Category:Super Mario Category:Mario's Rage Series Category:2D Category:Platformer Category:New characters Category:Brand new Items Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Multiplayer Category:Mario Category:Mario Games